Home sweet home
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Après une dure mission loin de sa famille, Han peut enfin rentrer et retrouver les siens, prêts à l'accueillir à n'importe quel moment.


Han entra dans l'appartement en baillant, épuisé par le voyage.

Il était resté près d'un mois dans l'espace, alternant les livraisons, évitant les pillards, et il était à présent à bout de force.

Alors, à peine était-il revenu sur Corellia qu'il s'était précipité chez lui, pressé de retrouver son chez-soi.

Discrètement, le pilote se glissa jusqu'au salon et y déposa ses affaires avant de s'étirer paresseusement.

Des petits bruits de pas attirèrent son attention et il tourna la tête.

Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux, remplis de fatigue, de son jeune fils alors âgé de quatre ans.

-Papa? chuchota Ben en serrant son doudou Wookiee dans ses bras avant de se frotter les yeux.

Han sourit et s'approcha du bambin pour le soulever et le serrer dans ses bras.

-Coucou mon ange, murmura Han en embrassant son fils sur le front. Je t'ai réveillé?

Ben hocha doucement la tête avant de la poser sur l'épaule de son père, visiblement prêt à repartir dans son monde de rêve.

-Papa est dans sa chambre ou dans la tienne?

-Dans la mienne, marmonna Ben. J'arrivais pas à dormir tout seul...

Un petit rire échappa au jeune père et il ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de son enfant.

Puis il alla jusqu'à la chambre de son fils et entra sur la pointe des pieds.

Un nouveau sourire, plus doux cette fois-ci, fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Luke.

Son amant était couché dans le lit de Ben, recroquevillé sur lui-même et serrant un doudou Porg contre lui.

Il avait l'air d'un ange, avec ses cheveux d'un magnifique blond doré, entourant son visage reflétant une douceur infinie.

Han s'approcha silencieusement et s'assit au bord du lit, Ben toujours calé dans ses bras, avant de passer une main sur la joue de son compagnon.

Luke frémit et remua légèrement sans pour autant se réveiller.

L'ancien contrebandier sourit davantage avant de se pencher pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Cette fois-ci, Luke entrouvrit les yeux, l'air totalement ailleurs.

Mais une fois qu'il eut compris qui se trouvait devant lui, un petit jappement de plaisir lui échappa et il se redressa.

-Han! cria le jeune homme avant de se jeter dans les bras du brun, en prenant garde de ne pas secouer leur enfant.

Ben réagit à peine, se contenta de grogner avant de se rendormir, serrant la chemise de son père dans l'une de ses petites mimines.

-Tu es rentré, ronronna le blond en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire.

Ce dernier passa sa main libre dans son dos et le caressa doucement.

-Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. Mais je suis à la maison maintenant.

Luke hocha la tête et se laissa aller contre Han.

Le brun se redressa doucement et aida Luke à se remettre au lit avant de lui donner doucement Ben.

Puis il se leva mais s'arrêta en sentant une main s'agripper à son poignet.

-Où tu vas? demanda le blond en ravalant un bâillement.

-Me changer, tu es trop endormi pour t'en rendre compte mais je pue, plaisanta le plus âgé avant de faire gentiment lâcher prise à son amant.

Il alla ensuite se changer pour la nuit après avoir pris une courte douce, puis revint auprès de sa petite famille.

Ben dormait de nouveau à poings fermés, ayant réussi à réquisitionner les deux peluches pour lui tout seul en plus de Luke.

Le jeune Jedi semblait d'ailleurs avoir bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et Han le réprimanda gentiment:

-Tu devrais déjà dormir sale gosse.

-Pas sans toi, répondit Luke du bout des lèvres, visiblement déjà à moitié rendormi.

L'ancien contrebandier soupira mais ne pût empêcher un sourire amusé de naître sur son visage avant de venir doucement se coucher contre son aimé.

Puis il enroula tout doucement ses bras autour de son fils et de son époux et les serra tout contre son cœur.

-Bonne nuit Luke.

-Bonne nuit Han, répondit le blond.

-Eh gamin?

-Hmm..?

-Je t'aime...

Un court silence se fit avant que Luke ne réponde, un sourire dans la voix:

-Je sais.

Han étouffa un rire de justesse et ferma les yeux en baillant, vaincu pour de bon par la fatigue.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent tous les trois, lovés les uns contre les autres.

~~

-Papa!! Papa!! Il neige!!

Luke ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, rencontra le regard épuisé de Han sur qui bondissait joyeusement Ben, et éclata de rire.

**Je sais meme pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, je suis crevée, j'ai regardé un film super triste et j'avais envie de faire un truc mim's a propos de l'enfance de Ben ou il se fait pas taper sur la gueule... donc ben voila... satisfaits ou non remboursés de toute façon** xD


End file.
